That Love
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —karena cinta penuh misteri. Banyak makna yang terkandung didalamnya hingga membuat manusia terjerat masuk kesana dan tidak pernah kembali./ Versi DraMione, enjoyed!


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **That Love ® Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **A harry potter fanfiction – DraMione**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Reviewing this Story**_

 _ **I don't get any profit for this story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cinta itu perasaan**_

Kalau dibilang ini adalah pertemuan pertama, ternyata bukan bagi seorang pemuda berdarah murni—Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ia selalu melihat si rambut cokelat tebal dengan membawa buku. Oh ayolah, dia sudah pintar—kenapa harus baca buku terus? Mungkin ia kelaparan kalau tidak membaca buku. Eh, apa? Kenapa dirinya memperhatikan aktivitas gadis itu. Padahal mereka berada di asrama yang berbeda, Gryfindor dan Syltherin. Musuh bebuyutan sejak dulu kala sampai sekarang.

Atensi mata kelabunya tidak berkedip ketika, matanya bertemu dengan mata cokelat madunya milik gadis terpintar di asrama Gryfindor—itu saat mereka di Hogsmeade untuk membeli buku. Efeknya mungkin tak berlaku bagi gadis itu, tapi bagi dirinya ada reaksi tak berdefinisi sehingga ia terpaku sampai si Granger—nama gadis itu keluar dari toko.

 _Sial, menyebalkan! Perasaan apa ini!_

Gerutunya dalam hati sebelum _Daddy_ memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu mendorong orang selalu mencari**_

Pada tahun ketiga, perasaan yang tidak mau diakui Malfoy semakin berkembang. Ia mengadu pada _Daddy_ -nya kalau burung Buckbeack mematuk kepalanya, sejenak dirinya melihat reaksi Granger. Tentu amarah mulai tercetak di wajahnya. Sungguh ia puas ketika mata mereka saling beradu—antar musuh. Dan ia terus memancing amarah Granger. Sehingga puncaknya, pada saat tidak terduga.

 _Buagh!_

Pukulan cukup keras di hidung Malfoy dan membuat mereka yang melihat seperti Potter, Weasley, Blaise dan Theo memandang tak percaya—apa yang dilakukan Granger. Kemudian aku dengan kesalnya langsung berlari menjauh dari perempuan itu dan dua sahabatnya.

Dan sejenak mata kelabu Malfoy melirik sebentar ke belakang—kulihat senyuman puas dari bibirnya. _Deg!_ Kenapa jantungku ini berdetak cepat! Hanya melihat si—Darah Lumpur—Granger! Apa-apaan ini!

Kemudian Blaise menghentikan langkah Malfoy ketika kami telah jauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Oi, mate! Sampai kapan menyembunyikan perasaanmu pada si Granger huh?"

Perkataan Blaise mengundang kekesalan Malfoy dengan menatap tajam mata miliknya. "Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengan Granger, Blaise! Dia hanya—"

"Hanya apa, mate? Kalau kau selalu menjahilinya, mencari tahu apa yang disukai dan dibenci Granger. Apakah itu tidak disebut suka huh? Ayolah mate!" desak Theo menimpali ucapan Blaise.

"Kalian bersengkokol hah?" terang Malfoy.

Blaise menepuk pundak Malfoy. "Buktikan dengan ke ruang Kebutuhan. Kalau perkataan kami benar. Akuilah perasaanmu pada Granger, jika tidak. Ya kami akan memberikan koleksi kami padamu, setuju?" tawarnya.

Malfoy menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

 _Malfoy tidak tahu kalau perasaan dalam hatinya tidak berbohong._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu dapat membuat ketagihan**_

Sial, apa yang dikatakan Blaise dan Theo itu benar. Malfoy membuktikan dengan pergi ke ruang kebutuhan setelah renungannya selama beberapa bulan atas pembicaraan antara dirinya, Blaise dan Theo. Ia memikirkan dalam hati, apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini? Apapun itu. Ini adalah tahun keempat, dan dia melihat Granger dan buku yang selalu menjadi temannya ada di depannya saat itu juga. Ia terbengong tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka hanya berdua disini, tidak ada seorang pun di ruang Kebutuhan. Ini leluconkah?

"Hei Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan di ruang Kebutuhan?"

Tersentak, Malfoy berusaha menyimpan raut keterkejutannya melalui wajah datarnya. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Granger. Dan kau kenapa ada disini? Bukannya kau selalu bersama dua pengawalmu huh?" dengusnya.

"Ini juga bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

Tak lupa Granger menyeringai kecil dan berlalu dari ruangan itu. Oh sial, ia melihat keseluruhan tingkah Granger di ruangan ini. Penyakit apa yang dialaminya sekarang? kenapa ia tertarik apa yang dilakukan Granger sekarang? apa nanti Granger baik-baik saja? Apa nanti? Ah sialan!

Ia butuh Blaise dan Theo untuk permasalahan ini.

 _Ugh, menyebalkan!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu ketulusan dan kesucian**_

Tahun kelima, Malfoy memantapkan hatinya untuk menyakinkan diri bahwa ia membutuhkan Granger. Setelah penyangkalan demi penyangkalan ia lakukan selama tahun keempat. Kemarahan, kecemburuan, kekesalan, dan kebahagiaan papun tingkah laku Granger berhasil menguasai pikiran Malfoy sekarang. ia tak berpikir apakah orangtuanya akan menerima apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Ia dan Granger berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, namun berkat saran Blaise dan Theo serta Bapak Baptisnya Severus Snape. Rasa kecemasan itu sirna dan ia memilih jalan yang berbeda dari yang diinginkan orangtuanya.

Tepat di danau hitam, Malfoy menemukan Granger—yang kebetulan sedang menyendiri disana. Tentu saja, kesempatan itu ia gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Sejenak ia berdeham pelan tepat di belakang Granger.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger?"

Granger menoleh dan terkejut melihat musuh bebuyutannya berada di belakangnya. Dengan senyuman sinis ia keluarkan dari bibirnya, "kau tak perlu tahu atau kau mau merasakan tonjokkan dua tahun yang lalu huh?" serunya sebal.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi denganmu, Granger."

Dahi Granger mengerut, "apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" perempuan itu tidak mempercayai kalau si Malfoy bisa serius dan menatap serius dirinya. Hah? Apa si Malfoy salah makan atau ini bukan Malfoy?

"Aku benar-benar Draco Malfoy, Granger. Dan, aku tidak salah makan,"gerutu Malfoy sebal.

Granger mengumpat dalam hati. ' _ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Ia seperti Profesor Snape_.'

Napas memburu keluar dari mulut Malfoy, ia sangat gugup. Sungguh. Berhadapan dengan si Granger di tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak berefek seperti ini. Kenapa saat ia akan menyatakan perasaan menyebalkan ini pada Granger, kenapa menjadi sangat kaku?

Mata kelabu Malfoy menatap serius Granger—perempuan yang selalu menganggu, menghantui, dan menguasai hati dan pikirannya sejak dulu sampai sekarang.

"Hermione Jean Granger, bisakah kau bertanggungjawab atas perkara hati dan pikiranku sekarang berpusat padamu sejak tahun pertama sampai sekarang?"

Granger menutup mulutnya tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Dia menyukai dirinya dari tahun pertama sampai—sungguh ini tidak bisa dipercaya? Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang? hatinya kacau karena pernyataan langsung dari Draco Malfoy.

"Aku…"

"Oh, ayolah Granger. Jawab sekarang!" seru Malfoy gusar.

Granger menatap tajam Malfoy. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Malfoy! Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Aku tidak membuatmu bingung. Tinggal jawab ya atau tidak. Selesai perkara, Granger," desak Malfoy.

Tanpa mereka sadari tanaman _mistletoe_ mengikat tubuh keduanya, hingga Granger dan Malfoy terkejut atas tumbuhan hijau mulai berkembang cepat.

"Well, Granger. Sekarang jawab atau kita terkurung selamanya dengan tanaman konyol ini!"

Mata cokelat madu Granger menatap sebal, "bukannya kau sudah tahu bagaimana melepasnya dari tanaman menyebalkan ini, huh? Kenapa bisa tumbuh disini sih?" serunya.

"Jangan salahkan tanaman ini, Granger. Dan—"perlahan jarak mereka semakin dekat dan nafas mereka saling beradu, "—jangan marah ketika aku menciummu sekarang."

"Tapi aku belum—"

Perkataan Granger terputus ketika Malfoy mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibirnya. Mata cokelat madunya sedikit membulat tak percaya apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Bukankah ia dan Malfoy berbeda? Kenapa harus Malfoy? Mereka dulu saling bermusuhan tapi mengapa? Perlahan matanya mulai menutup—dan menikmati sentuhan dari Malfoy—sampai tanaman menyebalkan itu hilang.

Tak berselang lama setelah dua menit, tanaman itu hilang. Kemudian mereka saling menjauhkan diri—namun Malfoy tetap memegang pinggang Granger dan dahi keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"Kita berbeda, Malfoy."

Malfoy mendengus rendah. "Aku tidak perduli."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu, Malfoy?"

"Itu urusan nanti. Karena sahabatku dan Profesor Snape mendorongku melakukan ini."

Granger tak berkedip. "Tapi aku—"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Granger. Karena kau membalas ciumanku dan itu jawaban tak terbantahkan. Aku menunggu ucapan itu nanti," seru Malfoy.

"Aku belum bilang kalau aku—"

"Kita pulang ke asrama, Hermione."

Kemudian Malfoy berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju Hogwarts—tepatnya asrama mereka masing-masing. Kepala pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Granger untuk mengikutinya.

"…"

"Kau benar-benar merepotkanku, Granger, Hemione."

 _Well, sepertinya ini berhasil!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Cinta itu pemikiran terfokus**_

Setelah pernyataan langsung dari Malfoy, Granger masih belum mengakui kalau dirinya mempunyai perasaan sama pada Malfoy. Ia terus menghindari keberadaan Malfoy walau pemuda itu terus mendekatinya tanpa celah. Semua larangan antara darah murni dan darah tidak murni—Malfoy langgar demi pujaan hati. Walau nantinya ada penolakan keras, toh Malfoy masih mempunyai sahabatnya dan Bapak Baptisnya yang mendukungnya.

Sekarang, mereka berdua berada di aula besar Hogwarts. Dan lagi, lahgi. Mereka ditakdirkan berdua—tidak ada seorangpun disana. Granger sebernanya mau beranjak namun tangannya ditahan oleh Malfoy.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau selalu menghindariku, Granger?"

Granger mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja ini tidak masuk akal. Kau menyukaiku, apa kata dunia, Malfoy? Kiamatlah sudah," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Perasaan tidak dapat dibohongi, Granger." Malfoy melirik makanan tidak tersentuh oleh gadis itu, dengan peka. Malfoy mengambil sendok berisi makanan dan disodorkan ke depan mulut gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" dengan cepat Malfoy memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Granger—hingga nyaris gadis itu tersedak, kemudian Malfoy menyodorkan gelas piala berisi jus kesukaannya ke hadapan Granger.

Tentu saja, Granger memicingkan matanya dan terpaksa meneguk gelas piala milik Malfoy. Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil. "well, tanpa sengaja kita ciuman tidak langsung eh, Granger?" seru Malfoy.

Sontak, Granger nyaris menyemburkan minuman itu ke wajah Malfoy. "J-jangan meledekku, Draco Malfoy! Ini tidak lucu!" ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini lucu, Hermione."

Sejenak rona tipis keluar tanpa izin di wajah Granger—dan itu diketahui Malfoy. Lalu Granger menatap sebal, "Apa?"

"Ternyata hati dan pikiranmu lebih jujur dari perkataanmu, Hermione," celetuk Malfoy.

Granger membuang muka, namun segera ditahan oleh Malfoy yang menangkupkan wajah gadis itu ke hadapannya. "Jangan buat aku gila karenamu, aku tidak perduli dengan larangan yang ada. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, hati dan pikiranmu kepadaku."

Granger gugup ditatap serius oleh Malfoy sebegitu dekatnya, dan gadis itu tidak menemukan kebohongan yang terkandung dalam perkataan Malfoy. Apakah ini sungguhan?

"A-aku akan pikirkan jawabanku nanti. Saat tahun keenam. Satu bulan lagi!"

"Hhh…, jangan buat aku menunggu lama, Hermione Granger. Aku menunggu jawabanmu nanti."

 _Cup_

Lalu kecupan manis di dahi Granger berhasil disematkan oleh Malfoy. Tentu saja pelakunya sendiri membuang muka, hingga senyuman geli nan tipis terbentuk di bibir Hermione Granger.

 _Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Malfoy. Jawabanku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _END_

 _OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

* * *

 _ **Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

 _Wahahahaha, akhirnya aku berhasil memenuhi challenge-ku sendiri dengan membuat tiga cerita bertemakan Hakikat Cinta di tiga fandom berbeda. Yakni Naruto, Kuroko no Basuke dan Harry Potter. Tentu saja dengan kopel favoritku yang kubuat :3. Daaaan ini karyaku ke sembilan puluh, nggak menyangka sudah berkarya sampai sejauh ini dan saya butuh banyak belajar. terima kasih!_

 _Ini terinspirasi dari mata kuliah Filsafat Ilmu tentang hakikat cinta, saya terfokus untuk membuat karya ini. Baru diselesaikan sekarang Karena tugas-tugas strata dua sangat banyak dibandingkan strata satu sebelumnya. Sebernanya ada banyak, tapi saya sanggup membuat lima saja deh :P_

 _Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya !_

 _ **Padang, 13 September 2015**_

 _ **Wulanz Aihara**_


End file.
